1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel anticorrosive pigment composition and coating compositions containing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to an anticorrosive pigment composition which does not adversely affect, when formulated in an anticorrosive paint, particularly of vinyl chloride-vinylidene chloride copolymer emulsion type, the storage stability of paints and the thermal resistance of paint films.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that Pb or Cr based anticorrosive pigments present serious environmental problems. Accordingly, several types of nontoxic or low toxic anticorrosive pigments have been proposed and emerged on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,630 assigned to the assignee of this application discloses an anticorrosive pigment free from toxic heavy metals comprising aluminum dihydrogen tripolyphosphate and zinc oxide. However, it has been pointed out that when formulated in paints with a vinyl chloride-vinylidene chloride copolymer vehicle resin, this pigment adversely affects the thermal stability of the paint films.
To overcome this disadvantage, JP-A-08283619 discloses a nontoxic anticorrosive pigment composition comprising a condensed phosphate salt and calcium metasilicate. JP-A-06101075 discloses a similar pigment composition comprising a condensed phosphate salt and magnesium oxide. Other known attempts include to combine a condensed phosphate salt with calcium ion exchanged silica.
Unfortunately, these attempts have been proven to be not fully successful in terms of anticorrosity activity and storage stability of paint compositions incorporating the pigment. Therefore, a need exists for a nontoxic pigment composition which will eliminate or ameliorate disadvantages associated with known nontoxic pigment compositions.